An Alexandrian Short Story
by Stop-N-Relax
Summary: A nice little tidy series I wrote about a year or so ago. Shouldn't be more than 3 stories. Hope ya like!
1. A day in Alexandria

_A simple day in Alexandria is turned upside down as two paths are unexpectedly crossed._

"That'll be fifty gil please…" the clerk said.

The short young man handed over a handful of coins and left the shop, placing a package in his pocket. He was planning today to take it slow, rest up and go to a play that night. His friend, Keith, had spent a very long time away from him writing the play. Tonight was the night of the presentation, and approval from the crowd meant that Keith would be the toast of the town.

If it didn't go over so well, then he'd be, well … toast.

The sun shone high in the sky as the young man entered the main square. The Alexandrian Gardens blossomed with flowers, and marble benches made for nice scenery, if not better seats. The young man sat down, facing the huge castle, and watching the serene moat flow quietly. The royalty and nobles were sitting atop the castle, enjoying a meal prepared by the chefs.

The young man opened the package, and placed it upon his eyes.

"Hmm, not bad, great view." He spoke of his scope. "The smith's have outdone themselves."

He looked around, at the nobles and royalty, then at the Alexandrian guards who were using gondolas to patrol the moat. City music was playing steadily, and a line was growing at the ticket booth. In about four hours, the play was to start. Luckily, knowing Keith, the young man had a ticket. He spent a little more time testing out his scope, focusing, refocusing, then deciding to go home.

----

Alexandria. Bah.

A beautiful city. Pleasant people. A great city for the arts. A respected corps of soldiers, and the most well known knights of all, the Knights of Pluto.

Bah.

The young woman watched the people from her apartment window, happily walking along, walking in and out of shops, having a great time.

Bah.

She was homesick. Lindblum seemed a long way away. She couldn't wait to go back home after tonight's play. Please, she hoped, get this thing over with.

At her side sat a plush chocobo doll with a red ribbon attached to its neck.

"Fluffy." She smiled to herself. She clutched the doll to her chest and sighed heavily. At least her closest friend was with her. It resembled the real life chocobo back in Lindblum that she loved to ride.

Bah.

The play would begin in a few hours, and she looked at the corner of her room. Her dress was colored off-white with red stripes across the borders, and a hood. She walked in front of the mirror and brushed her long, brown hair, her hazel eyes following the brush.

"I can't wait to get home." She told herself, the town music steadily flowing anywhere it could.

----

As the lines and anxiety grew longer, the young man arose from his seat and placed the scope in his pocket. Before he turned, he spotted a very colorful figure atop the castle. The young man quickly viewed through the scope and watched the roof of the castle. The figure's every movement seemed to be exaggerated, and the small group seemed to be entertained. Normally, he would've looked away, but this figure caught and held his attention.

The figure wore an elaborate hat with many colored chocobo feathers, and a colorful suit with flared sleeves. It had its back turned, and was dancing and moving it's arms around in a weird manner. Finally, it spun, and the young man got a good look at the face. It was a man! He was probably apart of the play tonight, the young man figured. He placed the scope back, and walked to his small house in the main area.

----

"Hmm, it is a nice day outside, and since the play isn't for a while…" The young woman happily clutched her stuffed chocobo once more, and left with a red purse in her hand.

----

"Man oh man Robin, if we don't get some money, we are goners. Marin has let us off the hook too many times." A lanky man said to his shorter companion, who had blonde hair.

"Yes I know. This is the perfect place to pilfer some pockets. A huge crowd, buncha money flyin around … this is the perfect place …" the smaller man crossed his arms. Suddenly, the young woman with the red purse crossed his path.

"My, it looks as if we've got a little bit of money already…" Robin looked to his lankier companion. "Hood, you know what to do."

The taller man happily nodded and quickly walked ahead of the young woman, seemingly blending in with the crowd. He turned and made eye contact with Robin, who waited until the young woman was far ahead of him. Hood looked around, then nodded. Robin dashed through a few people, and in one motion, pushed the young woman down and snatched her purse. A female bystander screamed as the young woman struggled to arise.

----

"Huh?" the young man watched a blonde-haired man was rushing in his direction, Alexandrian citizens parting the way for him.

The young man narrowed his brown eyes and began to run head on at the assailant, who hadn't caught sight of the unmoving person in front of him.

Just as the young man was about to make contact, he was caught off guard by Hood, who moved in motion with Robin as they ran out into a sea of people and houses. The people of Alexandria were more confused than surprised. The young woman lost her breath, stopping at the young man who'd at least made an attempt at catching the thieves. She did not make eye contact with the downed man, but did stomp her foot in anger.

"OH, I HATE ALEXANDRIA!" she shouted, not caring who heard. The young man checked for any sign of bruises or cuts. None. The young woman angrily looked down in his direction, and her expression changed.

"Oh, please excuse me." She said, helping him up. The young man dusted off his white shirt and navy blue pants, then looked up at the young woman. She was wearing a blue and yellow skirt with a yellow blouse with blue shoes. She was a little shorter than he was, and her hair was black

"Thank you." He said, watching as various townspeople passed them by, not sure whether to talk to them, or help the young woman out.

"Did you know who they were?" she asked, looking past him.

"No, but don't be too alarmed. Things like this happen everyday. And robberies usually happen around this time, because of the plays happening. People can get distracted easily." He explained.

"I've got to get that purse back. The tickets for me are in there. What direction did they go in?" she asked. The young man pointed behind him.

"Can you help me?"

"Sure."

"Thanks. The name is Romea. I'm visiting from Lindblum."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Malachi. Mal for short. I'm from here."

Romea and Mal began to go in the direction of the two thieves, inquiring of the citizens of two thugs that had ran deeper into Alexandria. They met a lot of no's and weird looks before deciding to stop by the smaller Alexandrian playhouse. Sitting inside was of course the well known Ruby, and another woman, who seemed to be very angry at the moment. She wore a green, red and white outfit with short sleeves. She had red hair and in front of her was a slick looking green dagger.

"Oh, those two nincompoops!" she slammed her fist on the table, the dagger spinning around.

"Oh my sugah, what's the problem?" Ruby sat beside her.

"I sent two dunderheads are out to get some money, and I haven't seen them since yesterday. If it weren't for you, I'd be sleeping in the streets." She replied.

"No problem. This place is my home anyway." Ruby looked up to see Mal and Romea in the room.

"Anything I can help ya with darlings?" she inquired.

"Yes." Romea answered. "I was wondering if you'd seen the men who stole my purse. I really didn't get a good look at them."

"One had blonde hair, and another tackled me before I could catch the other one." Mal added.

"Hmm, sorry, haven't seen anyone like that." Ruby responded with a bit of disappointment. The playhouse owner turned to the red-haired woman sitting at a table.

"Marin, Have you seen anyone like that?" Ruby turned to ask the woman, but she was gone. The door immediately shut, and Romea and Mal wasted no time in running outside. Marin was easily spotted running and bumping into everyone. Mal and Romea easily gained ground, watching as the woman ducked into an alley, where Robin and Hood were.

"Now we've got you!" Romea cried, Mal beside her. Her mood quickly changed as she saw three people.

"There you are." Robin laughed. "Lookin' for this?"

He dangled the purse in front of her, even though it was out of reach.

"Hmm, while we're at it, let's see what we got here." Robin began to chuckle.

"Lipstick? Earrings? Ooh, looks expensive. And – ohohoho …" he turned and smiled at Marin and Hood. "Tickets to tonight's play! These look just a leetle important …"

Suddenly, Mal looked behind the trio of thieves. There were two Alexandrian knights tip-toeing up behind them. He did his best to not notice, but Hood instantly turned his head, and alerted Marin.

"Halt! The Alexandrian guard is upon you!" the two armored women forced the band

of thieves to run in Romea and Mal's direction. Suddenly, rounding the corner were two Knights of Pluto. The thieves stopped in their tracks, and had nowhere to go. Mal and Romea were forced back as the knights converged on the trapped thieves. In a last second effort, Hood, the tallest of the three, snatched the purse from Robin and broke through the guards.

"Allow me to return the favor." Mal said, Hood looking back to see if the guards were giving pursuit. He didn't notice a charging Mal about to flatten him. With a loud POW, Hood was taken down by the shorter person, causing the town to applause.

"I'll be taking that, thank you." Romea snatched the purse out of the downed thieves hand, stepping on him for good measure.

"The Knights of Pluto salute you for you bravery and courage. The Eagle's Talon was a gang we were trying to apprehend. Thank you!"

The citizens turned onlookers cheered and clapped as the knights, both of Pluto and Alexandria apprehended the thieves.

"If this is what happens in Alexandria by day … " Romea said, "I can only imagine what will happen tonight!"


	2. Rose of Gaia

_So far in the story, Romea had her purse stolen, but with the help of the Alexandrian guards and a stranger named Mal, the red purse is now back in her possession. As we continue, the Spotlight, a new airship that produces plays, has landed and is ready to perform._

"The Rose of Gaia."

Thanks to Keith, Mal had great seats and had a great vantage point of the stage. The orchestra was warming up, and the lights (actually lights from fire through barrels) were running back and forth on the stage. He took out his scope and looked around the audience. The Royalty was of course, high and seated where everyone could see them.

"Nice meeting you here." Mal turned to see Romea wearing her white mage like dress with red shoes. Her usually long hair was tied back with a red lace waving in the wind.

"You look nice. You okay from earlier today?" he asked as she sat down.

"Yeah. I feel a lot better. Thanks again."

The spotlights rapidly converged into one and the wildly dressed man was standing in the center. He bowed seven times to the applause, and turned to the queen and her subjects, seated high in view.

"Good evening Queen Alexandra, Princess Alexia and Elder Reicht." He announced, the crowd roared as the royalty arose and waved.

"And now, without further ado, we, the Spotlight Players present to you "The Rose of Gaia." " He glided off of stage, and a woman dressed in all red occupied it now, all alone. A lone violin began to play. Mal looked out of the corner of his eye and watched as Romea sighed and rested her elbow on her armrest.

"Oh, sorry, don't mind me." She said, catching Mal's glance. "I just hope this play tops the excitement I've already had today."

Mal gave her a smile, and they both resumed to the play, where a cello joined, a man dressed in black on stage now, seemingly harassing the woman in red. She avoided his attempts at grabbing her, then dove one final time. She easily evaded him and ran off of stage. The crowd laughed as the dark man lay face down, pounding his fist, his accompanying instrument helping emphasize his actions. He picked himself up and walked off of stage, the low keys on a piano accompanying his steps.

The lonely violin started again, the woman in red this time in a red leotard and a pink tutu. She was dancing back and forth, and as she tip-toed to each side of the stage, another red and pink dancer joined her. More violins seemed to join in, even though there were only three dancers on stage. The spotlights changed color as well. Romea seemed to perk up, sitting at attention. Mal was mesmerized, but of course, for different reasons. Suddenly, the music changed, the man in black charged onto the stage. He touched the two flowers, and they shed their red cloths, wearing black and now joining in the chase of the lone red dancer. She swayed back and forth, doing her best to avoid the dark thespians. The music's tension began to build, the dancer beginning to become surrounded. Finally, with nowhere to go, the music took a sharp and abrupt stop.

The dancer watched in horror as the dark man approached her slowly. He took slow, calculated steps, the piano making sure it matched him. Just before he could reach out to apprehend the terrified dancer, an arrow came between them. The spotlight and crowd quickly turned to see a young man with green and yellow garb holding a bow and staring fiercely at the dark figure. A trumpet blared as the man swung down on an adjacent rope, causing the crowd to cheer and gasp. Even Romea was clapping.

----

"Sounds like they're having fun out there…" Hood flipped a gil coin listlessly.

"Yeah. Least I lifted a little gil from the girl." Robin said, twirling a few coins on the stone floor.

"Both of you. Honestly, we need more gil. The boss will not be happy if or when he sees us without some money." Marin paced back and forth. She stopped and looked outside, two guards talking to each other.

"We must find a way to get out." She looked down at the floor rubbing her chin in thought. The cell they were in had bars which made them very noticeable. The holding cells all faced the same direction, and the guards, while only two, didn't have much trouble in keeping the five inmates in check. The other two inmates were asleep. Opposite the jail cell was a very long drop which lead to another trap.

"Think Marin, think …" the woman tapped her foot, watching both Robin and Hood play with the gil. Hood flipped his coin, and watched as it rolled out of the cell, just missing the guards foot.

"Oh, Hood you – "Marin stopped, and a sly smile came upon her face. "have given me a great idea."

Marin's green eyes slyly looked out of the cell and to where the guards where. Both where talking, not paying much attention, not that they should have. Marin then turned to Robin and Hood, both not paying much attention to Marin's last sentence.

"Robin, Hood." She whispered. "I've found a way to get us out."

"Yay!" Hood shouted, causing the guards to become alerted. They faced the cell for a second, then turned their backs, resuming their conversation. They stopped as a coin rolled in their direction.

"Oops, silly me!" Marin said innocently, watching as the female guard picked it up and handed it back to the green eyed female thief. What she didn't notice was Robin inching forward as she turned around. Suddenly, the female guard felt a strong grip on her neck as she was pulled back with surprising force. Robin smiled as he held the woman close to him.

"Mmm, for a warrior, you sure wear some nice perfume…" his grip tightened as the woman tried to tear away. The other female guard immediately ran forward, but a deftly thrown dagger found its way into her midsection. Hood stepped forward and used his thin arms to snatch away the keys, tossing them to Marin. Within a few seconds, the trio of thieves were out, the other guard knocked out with a sleeper hold by Robin. Marin pulled the dagger out of the other guard, and wiped the blood off, leading the way out of the jail.

----

Mal and Romea were on the edge of their seats as the dark-haired man dueled with the young man who'd shot the arrow. Both had swords, and were dashing and slicing dodging and spinning, matching the pace of the music. The lone dancer in pink and red was watching flinching and wincing with each parry and thrust. The crowd, one by one began to rise on their feet. The young man dressed in yellow and green knocked the dark man down, preparing the final blow. The crowd's noise was deafening, shaking the ground.

The young man stepped closer, now standing over the downed villain. The dancer cheered, the violin accompanying her flittering and fluttering. She began to dance forward and congratulate the young man for his efforts. The crowd kept cheering, not remembering the villain. With a swift leg sweep, the young man found himself on the ground, the dancer behind him running back, and panicking. The audience, including the special guests were on their feet, speechless. The piano's deep keys articulated the villains actions as he swiped the sword away and wasted no time in thrusting the blade it the young man.

Thankfully, the hero rolled over, the blade hitting nothing but floor. The crowd cheered again as the hero arose to his feet. Both Mal and Romea were completely engrossed.

----

"Quiet!" Marin whispered loudly, making sure the trio was unnoticed on their way out of the castle. The exit looked clear, but as soon as Marin was in mid-step, she noticed two guards facing their way. Before she could land, both Robin and Hood bumped into her.

"You IDIOTS!" she shouted, not knowing the Alexandrian guards had heard her.

"Time to run!" she fled up the stairs, both the male companions following. The only way now was through two huge double doors, which the trio wasted no time in busting open. The attention of the crowd was immediately turned to the three.

"Uh, any bright ideas?" Marin backed up as a very large burly man in silver armor and a woman with an eye patch and a crimson sword immediately faced them.

"How about … RUN!" Robin shouted, turning tail and running. Hood and Marin had no trouble in following the advice, and they soon found themselves at the edge of the moat, a lone gondola sitting there.

"Time for a boat trip!" Hood shouted, being the last to jump in, using his long arms to paddle the trio away. The soldiers shook their fists, watching as the trio floated away to the other side.

----

The play started again, the dark man and young man dueling, the orchestra immediately starting where they left off. Finally, the hero had the villain down again, the crowd roaring. The final blow was about to be dealt. Everything came to halt. For some reason, even the thieves.

----

"Wait – "the trio stopped and looked in the direction of the play. Marin immediately moved in that direction, the thieves' footsteps seeming to be the only sound.

"Our only chance is to get on the airship." Marin said, running back to the gondola. "The only way is to cut through the moat."

----

With a thunderous clash, the hero thrust the blade at the dark man's heart. The villain quickly rolled, and tripped the young man, thrusting the blade into him, silencing the crowd. The low, thundering keys of the piano matched the movements perfectly. As the hero lay dead, the dancer was again chased by the villain. She immediately turned around, snatching the blade from the villain. And the two defining notes matched her actions: the blade above her chest, and the blade through her chest. With a soft thump, she hit the ground. The piano keys furiously played as the villain took the weapon from the heroine and killed himself as well. The crowd gasped, some audience members even fainting.

The trio on stage disappeared as the stage rotated, showing nothing but a small lump of clothes on the ground. The crowd, puzzled at first thought it was just a mistake. That the play would end. The orchestra stopped, and the conductor had a sly smile on his face. He wound up his baton with all the strength he could muster. And with a final swing of his instrument, the orchestra's music boomed, surprising everyone as the lump of clothes actually covered a younger dancer under them. She swooned and flittered and fluttered dancing to and fro on the stage. The crowd roared even louder this time, some whooping and hollering. Even the royalty couldn't help but be impressed. The orchestra ended, the dancer stopping in the middle her hands raised, breathing hard as the spotlights faded out.

----

"Sounded like a great show." Hood said, being the lookout, even clapping his hands. Robin and Marin skipped pass him, sneaking onto the massive airship.

"What now?" Robin asked. Marin shot him a cold look, and then advanced, not bothering to say a word. She looked up to see two dancers walking down the wooden steps. Having a conversation.

"Tonight was extraordinary!" one said.

"Yes, just imagine how the nobles in Treno will react!" the other said, walking ahead to the exit, where they would greet some members of the audience.

The trio dove under the steps, the dancers walking ahead of them, not paying attention to the sounds made. Robin poked his head out, and nodded to Marin who walked to an adjacent door, not sure what room it was. Marin opened it to see a room full of costumes and clothing. A smile spread across her face as another idea came into her head.

"A change of clothes would do us nice." She smiled.

----

"Keith! Over here!" Mal shouted above the exiting crowd.

"Hey, what's up! How was it man?" he extended his hand.

"Great!" Mal shook his longtime friends hand. "It was amazing! How long have you been rehearsing it?"

"Well, why don't you ask them yourselves? Come on the Spotlight, and I'll introduce you!" he invited, then stopped, looking at the young woman who had been sitting there, still staring at the stage.

"Mal…" Keith said, motioning behind him.

"Oh Keith, I'd like you to meet Romea. We met under interesting circumstances." The two shook hands.

"C'Mon, I'll show you around the Spotlight." Keith said, not knowing other guests who'd invited themselves on…


End file.
